Perfection
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: His philosophy: She’s perfect for me, but I’m not perfect for her. Her philosophy: We’re all imperfect, so maybe that is what makes us perfect together—no matter what he says. Kalulu


This deals with the whole, "You're prefect for me, but I'm not perfect for you" thing. How many of us have gone through that? Well, this is R2. Tell me what you think, please! :D This is my first Code Geass fic, so I'd like to know how you liked it! Well, enough of my blabbing. Here goes the story! Enjoy.

* * *

--Perfection--

**Disclaimer:** I could not have come up with an awesome story line like that of Code Geass.  
**Summary:** His philosophy: She's perfect for me, but I'm not perfect for her. Her philosophy: We're all imperfect, so maybe that is what makes us perfect together—no matter what he says. Kalulu

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia ran his long slender hand through his black-haired head. At the moment, there was something—or rather someone—that had completely taken over his mind. Right now, however, was not the time for these thoughts. He was on the battle field, for God's sake. If he paid no heed to what was going on, he could die. But no. _She_ wouldn't let that happen. Kallen Kozuki would make sure that he didn't die.

Ever since the Refrain incident, Lelouch and Kallen had gotten much closer. It seemed she had finally come to terms with his double identities. During all the time spent together, Lelouch began to see Kallen in a whole different light. There were so many things about her that he had never actually taken into account before.

For one, Lelouch had never actually taken the time to appreciate the redhead's beautiful smile and addicting laugh. She rarely let loose, but when she did, it was just magical. As simple as that. Her smile and laugh were two actions the former prince couldn't help but join her in. Then there were her mesmerizing aqua eyes. Every time Lelouch stared into those deep blue pools, he would get completely lost in them. They were so serene, so beautiful, just like everything else about her.

Not that he was a pervert or anything, but the Black Knights Leader just couldn't keep his eyes off Kallen's gorgeous body. But that wasn't the reason he liked her. Her persona out beat all of her outer beauty. The redhead was so easy to talk to. She was one of the only people who dared defy him—as Lelouch anyways. She would willingly sacrifice her life for him. And why was that? Simple. She was perfect.

Kallen's incredible pilot skills would surely surpass any of the Knights of the Round. Even if she was a bit hardheaded and vicious at times, there was no other woman—apart from his sister, Nunnally—who he'd he regard as utter perfection. There was no one with such heart to change the world for the better, for her people. There was no one with such an ardent devotion to Zero or to him, Lelouch. There was no one with as much _love_ for some as Kallen. It was hard to say that Lelouch vi Britannia was not falling in love with perfection: Kallen Kozuki.

And yet, despite that fact that the Guren pilot was practically flawless, he—Lelouch—was far from it. In a little over a year, he had produced hundreds of deaths. He was the cause of many families' losses. Then there was the fact that he was the most sought off many in all Japan. Hell, if King Charles had his way, in the entire world probably. Kallen was already in danger by being a Black Knight, but if she was with him, she'd be in even more danger. Lelouch was not going to let that happen to her.

As Lelouch saw Kallen defeat more enemy Knightmares, the Britannian couldn't help but feel a bit of bliss by just thinking of her. He knew Kallen felt the same way; after all, he wasn't blind or called a genius for nothing. But he wasn't going to ruin her life by making her live in more secrets. She was beyond perfect for him, but he was not perfect for her. She deserved someone better, way better.

* * *

Kallen, Lelouch, and the rest of the Black Knights had come victorious in the battle they had previously been in. The rest of the Knights had gone off to rest and celebrate. That had left Kallen and Lelouch all alone. Looking at one another, Kallen wearing a smile and Zero another behind his mask, the two decided to walk towards Zero's room—so they'd be able to talk freely, no masks, no lies.

As Kallen walked besides Zero, her heart began to flutter around. It seemed that was happening a lot lately when she was with _him_. But the redhead wasn't complaining. She loved the feeling. Kallen was thankful to finally be as close as she was now to the former prince. It was what she needed to see that Lelouch and Zero were actually the same person. It was the time she needed to figure out that she was in love with him.

C.C. would always tease the Guren pilot over her feelings, but Kallen would just brush it off. But the redhead knew that deep inside C.C was right: she was falling in love with Lelouch. At first, Kallen thought her feelings were merely for Zero, not Lelouch. But as she spent more time with her leader, Kallen realized that her feelings were truly for the man behind the mask, her former schoolmate: Lelouch vi Britannia.

Kallen had to admit that Lelouch was so close to perfect, it almost scared her. His baritone voice enraptured her in a way that made her want to follow each one of his orders. Lelouch's enigmatic magenta eyes didn't produce any less of an effect on her. Kallen would get lost in them, and would try to decipher his exact thoughts. Lelouch would notice this action and throw her one of his signature smiles.

The Kozuki finally understood the reason behind Lelouch's fan girls at Ashford. The black-haired boy was truly cunning, both in trivial things and on the battlefield. Kallen could still not beat Lelouch in a single game of chess or baking a cake. It irked her how smug Lelouch would act, but it also made her smile when they spent so much time together. Lelouch was just so easy to talk to or just hang out with. He was perfect…or close to it.

Lelouch was the best leader that could have ever taken control of the Black Knights. Yes, as a normal citizen, he was sometimes arrogant and stoic. But Kallen knew the real Lelouch that was hiding behind the haughty Lamperouge. She knew he was only trying to protect himself after everything that had happened to him. It was also true that he had lied about who he was, but Kallen wasn't any better. After all, she had once pretended to be someone she was not. She had played a sickly girl to fool people—to deceive them about her true identity. So she could fight for her people. Lelouch, he had only lied so being a leader would be easier—to be able to fight against Britannia without repercussions. Repercussions such as people finding out he was really a prince or someone hurting Nunnally.

But maybe, despite the lying, that was why Kallen and Lelouch belonged together. Kallen knew Lelouch did feel something for her, no matter how hard the Black Knights Leader tried to hide it. Kallen once remembered Naoto telling her that one could tell what someone's true intentions were with one look into their eyes. These feelings of love were one of the only things the Guren pilot was able to read from Lelouch's eyes. Maybe that meant something big. And how could they not be right for each other? They were both fighting for the same cause. They both had their hands tainted with death. Lelouch wasn't entirely perfect, but neither was she.

Kallen was stubborn and often let her emotions get the best of her. It was because both she and Lelouch were imperfect that they were perfect for each other. The redhead knew the logic behind that was pretty insane, but in her mind it made sense. She didn't care if Lelouch tried to brush her off. She was going to make sure that he saw that they were right for each other. Utter perfection.

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen finally reached Zero's room. They both quickly slipped inside, making sure no one saw Kallen sneak in. After all, neither of them needed rumors about them spread throughout the Headquarters. Once inside, Zero took off his mask as he and Kallen sat side by side.

"Where's C.C.?" Kallen inquired. She loved being alone with Lelouch. It was the only time that they could both let loose with each other while not raising suspicions that Zero's personal guard knew of his seventeen-year-old identity.

"Probably ordering pizza." Lelouch put one arm around Kallen and leaned back on the couch. Kallen snuggled against his lean body. It seemed they had been doing a lot of that lately as well.

"Oh. Okay." Kallen whispered as she closed her eyes. Her hand reached out to take hold of his hand. Deciding now was the time to let out her thoughts, Kallen let out a big sigh. "Lelouch, I've been thinking a lot lately. About you and me…"

"Kallen," Lelouch waited until the redhead looked up at him. "You know I care about you, but I'm not going to ruin your life anymore than I already have. I can't do that to you."

"But you haven't. I've been in this battle since before I met you." Kallen detached herself from Lelouch. Her leader was a master of winning in whatever he did, but this was one war that he wasn't going to come out victorious in. Kallen was going to make sure of that. After all, she wasn't known as Q-1 or Zero's Ace for nothing.

"Yeah, that is true. But I've done some pretty horrible things, Kallen. Things that would probably drive you away from me the instant you know them." Lelouch's magenta eyes turned sadden with the thought. He knew the redhead cared about him, that much was obvious. But would she be able to handle the things he had done: killing his own siblings, destroying lived? If he could, he might take all those actions back, but then again, maybe not. Some incidents contributed to their cause. The Black Knights had been the reason and the connection that had made Lelouch and Kallen closer. He just hoped she would never leave his side.

"And why would I do that, Lelouch?" The black-haired teen looked at the girl in perplexity. Kallen continued talking. "I've done things I wish I would've never done. Things I'm ashamed of doing. But no one is perfect, Lelouch. Our imperfection is what draws us together, so we can both realize what it is we're doing. I would never leave you unless you gave me a reason to: that I mean nothing to you."

Lelouch stared into Kallen's teal orbs. They were so mesmerizing, trying to instill the same words Kallen had uttered. Maybe she was right. He wanted to believe she was right. A smirk appeared on his handsome features. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope." Kallen returned the smirk.

"I didn't think so." That being said, Lelouch reached out his hand to caress Kallen's soft cheeks. Next thing either of them knew, the former prince cursed his pilot's lips with those of his own. In an instant, the kiss with from a sweet, gentle innocence to an ardent, passionate sin. In that kiss, everything automatically unleashed: their feelings, their fears, their hopes, and most importantly, their love.

Lelouch finally realized that Kallen was getting at something. No one, absolutely no one, was free of sin. No one was perfect. So maybe, because they were imperfect, they belong together so they could make each other perfect. In a way, Kallen was sure doing a great job at convincing him of her words. Maybe…no, they _should_ be together. And Lelouch was going to show Kallen that she had been correct.


End file.
